


The Art of F***ng with Logan

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack Relationships, Daken is a little shit, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sabretooth does the Marvel universe, Sabretooth is an evil fuck, Uncle/Nephew Incest, also as per canon, as per canon, because Sabretooth and Logan are not related by blood, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wolverine finds his latest birthday present. It's only slightly better than a dead, mangled body.<br/>Or,  the one where Sabretooth and Daken break into Logan's room to spite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of F***ng with Logan

Logan hears the banging in his room from downstairs. He creeps up, as silent as only a predator can be, feral senses focused on the creaking of bedsprings, the crash of the bed's frame against the wall, and the two voices panting and groaning. He cautiously edges the door open, expecting the worst.  
What he does not expect is his oldest enemy and his wayward son.  
Daken is on his back on the bed, calves thrown over Sabretooth's massive hairy shoulders. He's frantically jerking himself one-handed, face twisted in pleasure as the elder mutant's massive dick pounds his hole like a well-oiled piston.  
"Scream fer yer Uncle Sabretooth", Victor grunts out, low and hoarse.  
"Ugh yeah, Uncle Sabretooth, fuck me hard!", Daken wails with shameless relish.  
"Who does your ass belong to?"  
"You, fuck, fuck me hard", babbles Daken. "Make me your whore!"  
Logan has had enough - more than. He turns on his heel, shuts the door behind him, and slaps his hand over his eyes, hoping that Jean can make him forget what he saw.

"Doncha wanna join us, Runt?", he hears Sabretooth yell from behind the closed door. "It's yer birthday!"


End file.
